


Don't Mess With L.A.

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, NCIS: Los Angeles, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BAMFs, Bickering, Crossover, Gen, Hetty is a BAMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S.H.I.E.L.D.'s been running around in L.A.  Hetty doesn't approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mess With L.A.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [a prompt at avengerkink:](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/11264.html?thread=25777920#t25777920) Hetty berates Fury about letting SHIELD agents run around her city, interfering with her cases/agents.

"Hello, Nicholas."

It was a well-known fact amongst S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel that Directory Fury didn't flinch, didn't blink, and could face down the worst enemies on the planet without a qualm. And those enemies knew it. People who faced Fury often couldn't hold that one-eyed stare; choosing instead to look away, look through, or rant and rave as they paced so they could keep their composure. To see him facing someone who looked right back at him, well, that was different.

"Hetty. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"It's getting a little crowded in my city, Nicholas."

No one called Fury by his first name, either. Hill snuck a sideways glance at the diminutive, bespectacled woman on the screen. She looked like someone's tough old grandma, but assumptions would get you dead in Hill's line of work.

"We have leads, and we are going to continue to pursue them."

"All well and good, but NCIS has their job to do as well. And may I remind you that we are a permanent posting, as your organization comes and goes, and tends to leave some rather spectacular damage in your wake."

"You know who we deal with, Hetty."

The woman, Hetty, paused to sip something from a fine china cup, giving Fury a calm and deadly gaze behind her glasses.

"You used to be more subtle. There were days when, to my everlasting embarrassment, you could slip agents in and out of L.A. without my ever knowing. But now..."

"Things are different."

"Your last little excursion blew up two city blocks and my agents' car. Luckily no one was hurt, but two suspects we were trailing got away."

"That was regrettable-."

"You spent an inordinate amount of time blocking every access to the Cloud Nine club, which meant my agents had to pull several all-night stakeouts instead of doing a simple bit of observation. That put agents Hanna and Callen in considerable danger."

"The club owner was under suspicion of aiding far-foreign elements."

 _Far-foreign elements,_ Hill thought with amusement. The man had been conspiring with Skrulls. At least "far-foreign elements" sounded slightly better than "aliens."

"But the worst was when you managed to substitute Agent Romanov for the wife of the dead petty officer whose death we were investigating, which led to a rather long and protracted... conversation between her and Detective Deeks that sidetracked our investigation completely."

"The 'petty officer' wasn't actually one of yours."

"I would have been happy to hand the case over to you if you had bothered to inform me of your interest by any means other than blowing up part of the city. Keep that in mind for next time, won't you Nicholas? I think, after that little incident in Malibu, you owe me for that."

Director Fury actually twitched a little. Just a tiny bit, barely enough for anyone but Hill to notice.

"Maybe something can be arranged."

"I'm certain it can. Do drop by sometime; I still have some of that scotch you smuggled out for me."

Fury cut the connection and turned around, glaring at Hill with all the force of his one eye.

"Sir?" Hill asked.

"Tell Sitwell to keep a low profile. Make that a flat profile. Tell him if any of our personnel see the NCIS agents, back off immediately."

Hill nodded to the communications officer and dared to raise an eyebrow at the Director.

"If it were a case of one-on-one Hetty versus Loki, I'd bet the Helicarrier on Henrietta Lange," was all he said in explanation.

Hill repressed a smile, and made a mental note to accompany the Director on his next trip to California.


End file.
